This invention relates to bulk material handling conveyors of the type wherein closed containers or magazines which hold the material being conveyed and which magazines are themselves conveyed by a flexible multi-plane and direction conveyor such, for example, as an overhead conveyor. This type of invention is best exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,621 on which the present invention is an improvement. All of the objects and advantages of the invention stated in that patent apply with equal force and accuracy to the present invention.